


Duck!

by inasiriusrelationship



Series: Ml reveal week [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, One sided reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasiriusrelationship/pseuds/inasiriusrelationship
Summary: Written for ML Reveal Week, day 5: mid/ post battle





	Duck!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I’m at a bday party. Hope you like it anyways :)

“Ladybug, duck!” Chat called out from his place on the floor as the Akuma picked up a large Park bench and threw it at the red clad superhero. He got up quickly and sprinted in her direction, even though he knew he was much too far to take the hit for her this time; instead he watched in horror as his partner turned a little too late, just in time for the speeding object to hit her square in the chest.  
“No!” He cried out, faltering slightly before running the rest of the way over to her fallen body, which he now noticed had been envoloped in pink light; glancing at all the people and reporters that had gathered during their fight, a new kind of desperation laced through his movements, and he leaped forward the few final erros until he was covering ladybug’s body entirely with his own, shutting his eyes on impact.   
He ran his gloved hands her over torso, checking for injuries or blood frantically, all the while covering her from head to toe; eventually, a pair of pale hands settled over his, ceasing their movements.   
“Chat…”  
“It’s okay, my lady, it’s okay, no one saw you, just… tell me where it hurts, please, I need to-”  
“Shhhhh, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’m not hurt. It was more the shock than anything, I swear.” Ladybug placed a hand on his cheek, caressing it lightly. “Open your eyes, Chat.”  
“My lady? Are you… are you sure?”  
She paused for a second, then came a sigh he felt on the top of his lips; it made him shiver, but not as much as her next words did. “We should’ve done this a lot sooner anyways.”  
He opened his eyes slowly, only to be met with a flowery white shirt (and thankfully no blood).  
He made his way up to her face eventually, bracing himself for the sight of her bare face. He felt his eyes widening exponentially nevertheless - he had not expected to know her. “M-Mari?”  
His partner smiled shakily up at him, running a quivering hand through his hair. “Hey, Kitty.”


End file.
